


meet me in the afterglow

by bracelitperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Crack, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Phone Sex, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, a little bit deans thoughts are kind of funny, does this count as being horny on main?, give it up for HE/THEY castiel, he can’t really have the mark, i mean narratively this is season 9 but i wrote it really soft so, i went OFF for some reason with this one i wrote it all in like a day, kind of angst if you squint, yeah whatever it’s 2020 everyone’s a swiftie, you can have religious symbolism... as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Dean runs away from Sam and Cas when he becomes a demon, but he’s lonely and tired and he misses his angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	meet me in the afterglow

Dean glances at the window, watches a car go by, the headlights lighting up the night. The no vacancy sign is lighting up the inside of his motel red.

He rolls over to ignore the light, closes his eyes. He can’t sleep. He doesn’t really need to, but he’s been just... awake for too long. 

Thinking. Dean was never good at thinking. 

Crowley had been gone for a bit, dealing with some hell thing. Dean wasn’t thinking when he told him. He feels on edge and  _ ughhhh _ . He sits up with a groan, frustration clouding his senses.

Why can’t he sleep? Why does he still fucking... feel? He’s a demon! He isn’t supposed to be feeling anything. His emotions aren’t the same, but they’re still there. They’re a little clouded, muddled, but somehow still intense, still swimming in his stomach. 

Maybe he’s still a little human and for that, Dean’s grateful. Being a demon does come with a benefits package, but it also comes with a bunch of shit. He isn’t ashamed of who is anymore, doesn’t feel sorry, doesn’t feel as much, but his emotions still swim beneath the surface, almost drowning him. 

He sees flashes of Sam and Cas behind his eyelids. He misses them. He misses Sam’s stupid long hair and sarcastic comments and Cas’ beautiful eyes and their dry ass jokes. He misses his family. He isn’t supposed to be missing anyone, damn it.

He hugs his knees to his chest, glances over a little longingly at his phone on the nightstand.

He knows Cas and Sam are looking for him. He still has their numbers. Maybe he could... no that’s stupid. He’s been running from them for 2 months.

Why would he just call them, tell them where he is? That’s ridiculous. 

He picks up his phone and hits  _Cas_. 

— — 

Dean listens to the rain patter against the motel window, hears thunder in the distance. 

The shrill ring of the call syncs with his heartbeat. It stops after the 6th ring. 

His breath catches and there’s silence on the other end, a hint of breathing and the drone of a car speeding on a road.

“Dean?” 

“Heya, Cas. Miss me?” His voice sounds small even to him. He can hear a sigh of the other end, a grip of leather. 

“Dean...” He smiles, just a little. 

“Cas.”

“Where are you?” Dean looks out the window and he traces the light of the motel sign with his eyes. He hopes his black pupils look cool with the shade of neon red across them. 

“A motel,” He pauses, his knees coming closer to his chest. 

“Where are you?” He copies back. There’s quiet for a moment, the lull of them breathing into the receiver. 

“My car.” Dean bites his lip, loosens the grip on his knees and lays down. 

“What are you wearing?” 

“What?” Dean closes his eyes and lets out a small sigh. He meant it as a joke and of course, the angel doesn’t get it. It makes something ache in Dean’s chest. God, he missed Cas. 

“Clothes. What are you wearing?” 

“Um,” He imagines Cas looking down, the head tilt ever-present, the scrunch on his forehead when he frowns in confusion. Dean bites his lip again because he can. 

“The trench coat, my suit.” He hums appreciatively. 

“You wanna know what I’m wearing?” It comes out more of a purr than anything else. 

“Sure?” Dean chuckles softly at their tone. 

“Nothing,” He pauses, for effect or dramatics he’s not sure. 

“I’m wearing nothing.” 

He hears the breath on the other line stutter and he smirks. He didn’t get on the phone to have phone sex with Cas, wasn’t his intention, but he is lonely and as he said, he isn’t ashamed of who he is anymore, or who he likes, or well, doesn’t matter. 

“Dean, where are you?” He isn’t really naked, but now he wants to be, feels his cock filling out in his jeans. 

“You wanna see, don’t you, Cas? Wanna see me all spread out, legs open like a whore, thinking about you?” He unbuttons his jeans. 

“Dean, I don’t-“ He stops for a minute. He doesn’t wanna make Cas uncomfortable. Demon or not, that’s just being a dick. 

“Cas,”

“Dean, I don’t... I don’t understand. Are we...?” 

“Are we what? I’m trying to have phone sex with you.”

Cas makes a sort of whimper noise on the other line. Dean bites his lip again. His lips are already sore. 

“Dean, please, just tell me where you are. We can have... we can do this later. I just wanna see you.”

“I thought we already established that you wanna see me.” He strokes the palm of his hand on his dick, still tucked in his jeans. 

“Dean, please,” He hears the desperation in the angel’s tone and he sighs, takes his hand out of his pants. 

“Okay. I’m in Mayfield, Wisconsin. Borderline Motel, Room 14.”

Cas lets out a sigh of relief, something so... God, just full of hope. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

“You don’t think I’m lying?” He can’t see it, but he feels Cas’ smile through the phone, the one he adores. 

“No, Dean, I don’t.” He smiles too.

“It’s a date then. See ya soon, Angel.” He hangs up, blushing like a road flare, lip in between his teeth.

— — 

He waits. And waits. He turns on the TV, lets it drone outside of his thoughts. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have called Cas.

He didn’t want Cas to see him like this. That’s why he left in the first place. He’s not the same. Not the same guy Cas raised from hell, or perdition or whatever. He doesn’t want the angel to look at him differently. He doesn’t think he could handle that.

But Crowley’s been gone and he’s lonely, and he misses his family, misses Cas. It’s all so... human. The rain has settled down to a quiet, soothing noise and he relishes in it. He’s always liked rain.

There’s a knock at his door and a thud in his heart. He breathes in and walks over to open the door. Castiel’s standing there, in all their wet trench coat glory, blue eyes wide with hope and recognition and-They’re hugging him.

Dean hugs back, closes his eyes as his head fits so perfectly in Cas’ neck. 

“Hello to you too, Cas.” They pull back and Dean’s blushing again. _Stupid angel._

“Hello, Dean.”

They come into the room, without asking, which okay, Dean will let it slide. He has been hiding from them for 2 months. Dean closes the door and leans against it, watches Cas look around. 

“You looking for something?” 

Cas looks up at him, eyes finally skeptical and Dean looks down at his feet. 

“It’s not a trap, buddy, I promise.” 

Cas lets up his searching and comes back over to Dean, his eyes lit up like galaxies. Dean wants to squirm from the gaze, but he looks back like he always does. 

“Dean, what was all that on the phone?” 

Dean smirks, licks his lips. He inches closer to Cas, which, yeah he’s aware they stand a little too close to each other so he doesn’t have to move much.

It’s not his fault his dumb human emotions wouldn’t let him have this, but now they’re dumb demon emotions and they certainly will let him have this. 

He can feel the angel’s breath on his lips and it makes him wanna shiver in the best way possible. 

“Like I said, I was thinking about you,” He puts his hand on Cas’ waist, pushes their hips closer. Cas’ breath hitches. 

“Thinking about you stripped outta that trench coat, thinking about you in between my legs, pressing me down into the mattress...” 

He pulls them close enough that his lips are  right on the shell of Cas’ ear, his breath coming out hot on their neck. 

“You inside me, filling me up.”

He pops the  _ P  _ and Cas grabs his waist like he’s holding onto a lifeline. They pull back and Dean’s got that devilish grin (Hah) and Cas is giving him one of those impenetrable looks.

“Is that what you want, Cas?” 

He pulls forward, his lips hovering over Cas’. They tease each other for a minute and Dean feels fucking wound up like lightning is in his gut. It’s quiet except for their shared heavy breathing and the patter of rain against the glass. 

Then Cas whispers “Yes.” against his lips and Dean shoots forward, kissing Cas with everything he has. Cas groans against their lips and Dean’s hand untucks Cas’ shirt so he can get his hands on skin.

Cas is warm and Dean feels like he’s touching God. Cas pulls back for air and Dean kisses down his chin to his neck, sucks a bruise underneath his jaw. Cas is attempting to unbutton his shirt and Dean chuckles, brings his hands down to help.

Their hands dance around each other as they unbutton the shirt and Dean shoves the suit jacket, the shirt and the trench coat off him in one go. Dean drags his fingers up Cas’ chest, admiring, tracing his rips. 

Fuck, he’s wanted this for so long.

Cas grabs his wrist and he looks up and he sees the hurt and wonder in Cas’ eyes. He kisses them, slow and sweet. The angel wraps a hand around his neck, their fingers intertwining in his hair. They pull back and Dean breathes them in, rubs their nose against his, Eskimo kiss style. 

“I’m sorry, Cas... I’m so fucking sorry.” They tighten their grip on Dean’s hips. 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

They walk back towards the bed, never leaving each other’s space. Cas flips them so Dean falls onto his back on the bed, Cas crawling over him and straddling his waist. Dean pulls him down by a hand on his shoulder, lips already pressed to his. 

Their hand falls on his shoulder, attempting to shove off his flannel. He laughs into the kiss and the sound mixes with the rain and the infomercial playing on the TV. 

He pushes Cas back in a sitting position so he can pull off the flannel. Cas drags up his shirt, fingers skimming over Dean’s chest. The contact feels like sparks in his skin, lighting up his insides. 

They throw the shirts off to the side and now they’re both shirtless. Dean thinks something should be done about that and goes to unbuckle Cas’ belt. He’s stopped by the angel’s hand on his wrist. 

“Is something wrong?”  Cas shakes his head, drops his hand and places it on Dean’s neck, eyes scouring into the demon’s soul, or what’s left of it. 

“I just... never thought,” Cas doesn’t finish the sentence, but Dean understands. 

“Better late than never.” 

Cas chuckles softly, crinkles in corner of his eyes from his smile. Dean wants to kiss them. So he does. He places light kisses on their eyelids, their cheeks, and finally their lips.

Cas hums into it, pushes him onto his back on the bed. They kiss for a while, just enjoying the closeness and the wet press of lips. Cas intertwines their fingers for a moment and drags Dean’s hands back down to his belt. 

“Can I?” Cas nods, their cheek against the demon’s, placing open mouth kisses wherever they can reach. 

Dean pulls the leather through the loop, tossing it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He unbuttons Cas’ slacks, teasing his finger along the waistband of their boxers. The angel’s breath comes out hot against his cheek and Dean plants a kiss on Cas’ jaw as he pulls his pants down. 

Cas pulls back and shoves their slacks down as much as they can, hands going to Dean’s jean button and zipper. Cas stands to shove his pants off all the way and Dean takes the hint, shoves his pants off in one frenzied motion. 

Cas’ shoes make a thunk noise as they hit the floor and Dean throws his socks across the room. Cas crawls back on top of him, skin to skin, and they both groan when they touch.

Dean wasn’t lying when he said he wanted Cas in between his legs. God, he wants to wrap his legs around them while they push inside, wants to kiss Cas breathless with their hands everywhere.

Dean brings his hand down to Cas’ dick and strokes once, twice. Cas moans lowly against Dean’s neck. They suck a hickey in the junction that connects the demon’s neck and collarbone and Dean keens into it while his hand goes to town. 

“Dean.” It’s whispered against his jaw like a fucking prayer and Dean thinks it should sting, but it doesn’t, just makes his stomach feel warm and fluttery. 

Dean traces his fingertips over their slit and Cas makes an almost inhuman noise of delight. Dean chuckles, does it again to get the same reaction. He strokes them for a little bit longer, listens to the noises Cas makes, files them away in his head. 

He pulls off and Cas grunts in disappointment, but Dean kisses him silent, pulls him closer by a hand on his ass. The angel purrs in his mouth, hand running over Dean’s nipple. They pinch him and Dean yelps, falls out of the kiss. 

Cas laughs, carefree and loud, and Dean feels like he’s falling even though he’s as far down as they go. 

He pulls them up the bed, settling his back against the pillows. Cas curves into his body, no longer straddling him, and Dean wraps his legs around them, foot braced against their lower back. 

_Finally_. 

Cas starts kissing down his chest, fingertips drawing shapes into his skin. 

“Cas,” The angel hums back in acknowledgment, focused on his task.

They lick a stripe up Dean’s nipple and the demon moans, his hand going in Cas’ hair to hold them there. He feels the smile against his nipple rather than sees it. 

“Cas.” He pushes him back and Cas blinks at him, his pupils dilated. He kisses them once, dragging his tongue against their bottom lip. 

“I still want you inside me,” Cas’ already heated skin blushes and he nods, sits back on his thighs. 

“Lube’s in the drawer.” Cas detangles to grab it. Dean listens to the scrape of wood, the shuffling of items. 

He placed the lube next to the bible just for a laugh. Cas snorts when he sees it and grabs the lube, settles back in between Dean’s legs. 

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Dean smiles wide.

“Yes, I do.” 

Cas kisses him, tongue meeting Dean’s in their mouths. They pull apart and Cas pulls the cap of the bottle. 

“You know what you’re doing?” Cas rolls his eyes and coats his fingers, rubs them together to get them warm. 

“I’ve watched humanity for centuries, Dean.” 

Dean huffs a laugh. 

“Just asking.” Cas nips his thigh and he twitches.

He feels Cas’ heat against his dick and the trail of their fingers across his skin until it gets to his rim. He breathes, relaxes into the touch as Cas teases him, fingertips relaxing the muscle. 

“Cas,” It comes out more whiny than Dean wanted, but it’s worth the proud little smirk the angel sports on his swollen lips. 

They push the first finger in slowly and Dean’s hand lands on Cas’ shoulder for support. Cas waits still Dean’s breathing settles and then pulls it out, pushes back in just as slow as before. 

They set up a rhythm until Dean’s keening on his finger and he pushes the second one in, the demon’s nails digging into his shoulder. Dean pushes up into Cas’ face and kisses the side of their mouth clumsy before finding their lips, kissing the breath out of them. 

He pulls out with the angel’s bottom lip between his teeth and Cas groans, pushing in a third finger without warning. Dean takes it like a champ anyway. 

He’s practically riding their hand until Cas holds his hips down which makes him go even wilder. Dean can’t think straight. Dean laughs at himself in his head as his other hand tangles in the sheets. How is Cas so good at this? 

“Cas...” He groans loudly and Cas shoves in again. Dean wraps a sweaty leg around Cas’ waist, pulls them impossibly closer. 

“I’m ready. Need you to get in me, like yesterday.” Cas laughs and pulls his fingers out, wipes them on the sheets. 

Dean grabs the lube where it was pushed off to the side and pours it into his hand, manhandles Cas so he can grab their cock. Cas moans as he strokes the lube on him.

“God, want you to fuck my brains out,” Cas hiccups a laugh and pulls back.

“Won’t be that hard.” Dean scowls, but he knows there’s no heat behind it. Cas laughs again, and Dean kisses the sound of his mouth. 

Cas lines up and Dean feels the head against his entrance. He moans loud and Cas pushes in slowly past the first ring of muscle. They breathe each other’s air as Dean gets used to it, Cas’ hips twitching. 

“You can move,” Cas pushes in all the way and Dean spreads his fingers in their hair, pulling a little. 

“Waiting for this forever, wanted you since I first met you,” 

Cas gives him a feverish look and starts moving, and it’s slide and push and Dean feels it everywhere. He doesn’t know if it’s the demon thing or Cas, but it’s the best sex he’s ever had. He opens his eyes and Cas is just... looking at him. It makes Dean melt against the sheets. 

“Wanted you too, Dean.” 

Cas’ hand moves from his hips to his shoulder, slots into a place familiar, but long gone and Dean practically yells, the lightbulb in the lamp on the side table shattering. He laughs sheepishly. 

“Whoops.” Cas keeps moving his hips, head falling on Dean’s chest as he moans. He moves Dean’s leg up on his shoulder and Dean claws his back when he hits his prostate. 

“Sorry, are you okay?” Cas nods and lets a small, out of breath laugh. 

“Yeah, I’m alright, Dean,” He drops his head down to Dean’s ear, bites his ear lope. 

“Kind of liked it.” Dean groans lowly in the back of his throat. They pull out almost fully and push back in, hitting Dean’s spot again. 

Dean moans and nudges his hips against Cas’ thrusts. He kisses Cas’ cheek where it moves against his, pulling them into a kiss. It’s sloppy and badly coordinated, but it doesn’t matter. 

Dean pulls back, and it’s warm and wet where Cas breathes against his face and he kisses their jaw, their neck. His hand is braced against Cas’ shoulder, his other hand rubbing over where he clawed them earlier. 

Dean remembers his cock and looks down where it meets Cas’ hips with each thrust. He grunts every time it touches Cas’ stomach and the angel brings his hand down to stroke it. Dean grabs it and intertwines their fingers.

“Wanna come just from your cock.” Cas whimpers and pushes in just a bit harder. 

Dean sets their hand beside their bodies so whenever Cas moves it makes a sort of suction cup noise with their sweat. 

He moves his hand from Cas’ shoulder to the swell of his ass, pushes him in further. Dean lets his leg fall from Cas’ shoulder so he can wrap it around their hips, basically caging them there. 

“Bet you fucking love this,” 

“Love w-what, Dean?” Dean meant to turn it into a spell of dirty talk, maybe make Cas come just from his words, but the angel looks at him with his wide blue eyes, open and loving and he braces his hand against the headboard as he comes. 

He moans loudly as he releases, feels the warmth land on his and Cas’ stomach. Cas stalls for a minute, eyes dilated to all hell and wonder-filled and a little proud, and Dean flips them over with a surge of energy. 

Cas lands on their back with an  _oof_ ,  but it quickly turns into a moan when Dean starts riding him. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean...” His name keeps stumbling out of their lips and it makes Dean smile widely, kiss his lover silent into the sheets.

Cas sits up and hits Dean with a thrust of his own, Dean’s oversensitive cock rubbing against the angel’s stomach. 

“You know just how to hit the spot, dontcha?” Cas nods and his movements are frantic. Dean clenches around them, pushes down one last time and then Cas is screaming along with their release.

Cas’ eyes flash blue with grace and he pulls him down into an open-mouthed kiss. Dean moans in his mouth as he’s filled and they pull back, panting against each other’s lips. 

Dean pulls off, Cas’ softening cock slipping out easy as he collapses next to them. Dean looks over at Cas, their blissed out look, their eyes full of stars. 

He laughs, pulls Cas towards him so they can cuddle. Yeah, whatever, Dean cuddles after sex, sue him. He wraps his hand around Cas’ waist, places a soft kiss on their nose. 

“You have fun?” Cas laughs along with him and brings their hands together. 

“Yes, Dean. I had fun. Did you?” They look over at him, a little nervous, and Dean smiles incredulously. 

“Yeah, lots of it.” 

Cas laughs and drags a hand through the come on Dean’s stomach, inspecting it for a moment before  _ sucking _ the finger into his mouth. Dean groans low and unrestrained and Cas smirks.

“Lots of it, I’d say.” 

Dean brings them into a kiss, dirty and sweet, tasting himself on his tongue. He laughs when they pull apart. 

“You’re very funny, you know that, Cas?” 

Cas hums and snuggles into Dean’s chest, kisses their interweaved hands. Dean kisses the angel’s forehead and snuggles back, enjoying the afterglow. 

It’s... nice. 

Cas cleans them with a snap of their fingers and Dean tries to bask in the laziness. He tries to ignore the thoughts running in his head, telling him he can have this, he can have Cas, it doesn’t have to be this way. He’ll cross that bridge when it comes to it. 

“Dean,” 

“Yeah?”

“Your eyes turn black when you ejaculate.” 

Dean feels a little nervous, opens his eyes to look at Cas. They notice and glance up at him. 

“They do?” 

“Yeah.” 

Cas pulls him into the sweetest kiss of his life. It feels like safety and reassurance and freshly baked pie. He doesn’t have human emotions, his ass. 

“They look like the sky in between the stars,” 

Cas says it likes its the simplest thing in the world and Dean bites his lip so his face doesn’t rip in half from his smile. How in the hell did he get so lucky?

“Your eyes look like stars, you know. Maybe we’re a match made in heaven.” Cas shakes their head.

“Not heaven, Dean.”

“Hell then?” Cas laughs, and Dean lets the sound echo in his head. 

Their hand caresses his face and Dean feels doubt creep in his mind. He’s not something to caress, but Cas holds him like he’s the world, like he’s everything. 

“We’re a match made by us, I think.” 

Dean smiles, something delicate. He kisses Cas’ hair, just because it’s the closest thing. Dean feels his eyes flash black and Cas looks at him, eyes still as loving as before. 

“What a pair we are, huh?” Cas lets his grace flow through his pupils so they light up that iridescent blue and kisses Dean stupid. 

“An angel and a demon, in love. How ironic.” 

Dean’s eyes flash back to green with the realization of his admission.  _Whoops_. Cas’ eyes glow with happiness, smile bright and contagious. 

“I love you, too.” Dean makes a sheepish noise and looks away.

“Not what I said.” He goes for a joke, but Cas isn’t taking shit from him. 

“What you wanted to say,”  Dean looks back at the blue eyes he loves so much and yeah, maybe he did wanna say that. 

“Yeah, maybe it was.” 

Cas kisses the bridge of his nose like he’s something to be careful with and it makes Dean wanna cry. They grab the sheets and pull them up on top of them, wrap around Dean and tangle their legs together. They bask in each other for a moment. 

“Cas, I’m sorry for running away. I was... scared. I didn’t want you guys to see me like this and I...” He trails off not knowing how to continue. 

“It’s alright, Dean. I’m just glad you’re here now. We’ll figure everything out later.” Dean nods and lets Cas hold him close, snuggles into his neck.

“Night, Angel.” He feels the up quirk of Cas’ mouth against the side of his head. 

“Goodnight, Dean.” 

Dean sleeps for the first in two months. 

— —

The sun blaring in from the opened shades assaults Dean’s eyes and he groans, rolls back over into a big piling heap of warmth. He blinks his eyes open and is met with Cas’ naked back. He wraps an arm around the angel’s waist and pulls him closer, their legs still entangled from the night before. He kisses Cas’ spine and nuzzles into his hair, like a goddamn cat. 

“Close the fucking shades, Dean,” Cas mumbles from beneath their arm and Dean groans involuntarily. 

“Gonna make someone ready for round two with a potty mouth like that.” Cas kicks him lightly and he rolls out of bed, none too gently to close the fucking shades. He does and Dean admits, it’s much better, as he crawls back into bed with Cas. Cas accepts him back and clings to him, pulls him closer so they can coddle his neck, wrapped around him like a snake. 

“Thought angels didn’t need sleep,”

“Thought demons didn’t need sleep.” Cas retorts back and Dean shrugs. 

“Still nice though.” 

“Well, it’s nice to relax with you. Even if we don’t need it.” Dean thinks he’ll turn to ash if Cas keeps sweet-talking him like that. 

“Oh, shucks.” Cas slaps him playfully on the cheek and kisses him, lazy and chaste, like they have all the time in the world. And maybe they do, Dean thinks, so he kisses back. 

“Did you mean it last night? About working it all out?” Cas blinks his eyes open and they’re cloudy with sleep, but his face garners that serious expression quick. 

“Of course. We’ve been through worse, you and I. We can handle this.” 

“What if...” Dean trails off and tries to look away, but the hand on his face pulls him back, tethers him to the conversation.

“What if you can’t change me back to human?” 

“I don’t care what you are, as long as you’re with me,”

How can they just let the most romantic shit fall outta their mouth?

“With us. Will you please come home?” Cas pleads as he thumbs Dean’s cheekbone, eyes hopeful. Dean hesitates, even though he knows it’s a lost cause. Of course, he’ll go. Wasn’t a question as soon as Cas walked into the motel room door. 

“Yeah, course,” Dean smiles, kisses the hand on his face.

“Of course I’ll come home.” 


End file.
